Learning To Live Instead of Exist
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Xander is asked by ThePowersToBe to go to another universe and help. He is promised that he will find love and happiness there. Xover with Torchwood, SG1 and SGA. Main pairing: XanderJackIanto, as in this story will have slash or homosexual scenes.
1. Prologue

Learning to Live Instead of Exist

Written By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Torchwood. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI-New York or Navy-NCIS, they belong to to own creators and distribution companies. I make no profit off this and write only for my own pleasure.

Rating: FRAO

Pairing- Xander/Ianto/Jack, Dawn/Toshiko, Faith/???, Tony Dinozzo/???, Don Flack jr/Danny Messer, Abby Sciuto/???, Jack O'Niell/Daniel Jackson

Spoilers: All seasons of BtVS, first season of Torchwood in particular the last two episodes, right around Tanglewood episode of CSI-New York and up till Kate is killed on NCIS, not sure what season that was.

Warning: Will contain slashy threesome sex scenes eventually, some femslash and hetero hinted at; OOC(especially Gwen, Owen, Buffy, and Willow);

Notes: Xander was changed by the spell preformed by Willow, as was everyone inside the school but it hasn't become clear how everyone changed yet; Xander will gain his eye back when he changes universes because that was the only way the power of sight/visions would work there; one of the ways Dawn changed is that only she can use the power of the key now, she is immortal for as long she wishes to remain human; Dawn and Xander are the only ones who treat Faith with respect, both believe it was a causality of war(the first human killed) and was handled badly, the three of them have become family and have been in England with Giles since the fall of Sunnydale.

Summary: Xander is called upon by a power-to-be and sent to another universe to save our world and theirs, along with the bonus of finding love and happiness.

Not Beta'd but spell checked

* * *

Special Guest Appearances: Caitlin "Kate" Todd from Navy NCIS, Rose Tyler from Doctor Who, and Dr. Daniel Jackson from Stargate-SG1 

Prologue

Xander sighed as he put the finishing touches on his latest sculpture, this upcoming show would be his sixth one in England. It was nice that after things settled down with the closing of the hellmouth in Sunnydale and finding out about the different life insurance polices that he was able to explore his creative side for the first time ever. Thanks to Anya's investments and Cordelia's life insurance, Xander would never have to work again and still be able to take care of Dawn's college. However, Xander has become the new it thing on London art scene and no raw made well off triple Anya's investments in the previous five shows. Dawn claimed his estimated wealth was in the range of 6.5 million, that was only the easily accessible amount which really was all Xander cared about. Only Dawn, Faith, Giles, his lawyer and account knew how rich Xander really was. The stupid bimbo's from Sunnydale thought he was worth about the cost of a cup of coffee and was living on disability payments and that his art was a dumb hobby. They had yet to attend a single show or see any of his work, always coming up with reasons to be out of the country at the time.

Dawn had just turned eighteen two weeks ago and still had yet to tell Xander what she wanted for a present. Her actually birthday celebration was a small dinner with Xander, Faith and Giles at a very fancy London restaurant(Faith claimed she saw Angelina Jolie in bathroom). There was a birthday card from Buffy that actually came a month early and was only signed with her name, not a surprise really. Buffy was more than happy to have let Xander take custody of Dawn these last two years. Buffy claimed she was doing important Slayer duty, but really she was traveling the world on the counsels dime, giving pep talks to potential slayers and boinking Deadboy now that his soul was permanent. Angel claimed he traveled with her for protection which was both sickening and stupid, protection for "the world's best slayer" as she liked to call herself these days. Dawn traveled with Buffy for all of two weeks before she got sick of the lovebirds and quickly headed back to England to finish her last two years of school. Buffy rarely called to check in on Dawn. She never remembered the important days either such as their mother's birthday or even Dawn's birthday. But luckily between Xander and Faith being surrogate older siblings Dawn found she didn't miss Buffy at all.

After the fall of Sunnydale the most surprising event ended up being that Faith and Willow got together for a couple of months.They had been traveling for a while when Faith started to feel weak, almost as if she'd been given the drug to make a slayer normal but Giles promised her it no longer existed and that nobody knew how to make it. Willow and Buffy dismissed Faith's worries as nothing, just age, but they seem to have forgotten that she is younger than Buffy, who didn't show any signs of weakness. After talking to Xander and Dawn on the phone Faith went to a witch doctor that Anya had told Xander to go to if he ever had another magical illness. Faith trusted Xander and Dawn, even more than her girlfriend, which pissed Willow off a bit. However, during those last few weeks before Sunnydale fell and those couple weeks before they left to travel, those two had become Faith's family, giving each other the strength to keep going each day. Faith was shocked and broken hearted with what the witch doctor had to tell her and immediately jumped on a plane to go live permanently with Dawna and Xander. Willow had cast a spell on Faith that slowly sucked the mystical slayer power from her and transferred it into both Willow and Buffy. This was why Buffy didn't show the signs of getting weaker that a slayer past her mid-twenties should be showing and it also explained why Willow never needed recovery time after casting spells, no matter the power level needed to cast. The witch doctor was able to break the spell easily and returned most of the energy back to Faith, the rest her body replenished naturally over time since she was closer to Dawn's age than Buffy's age, though she never really told anyone that. Faith did manage to stop and leave a note for Willow telling her that they were done and to find a magic AA since obviously Willow fell of the magic user wagon. Both Willow and Buffy called Faith's cell phone and left very nasty messages before they turned to Dawn and Xander. The girls tried to get the two to see why it was better for Faith to be almost powerless but only Angel took their side. Giles was furious with both his former charges and told them they were not allowed onto the London council property until they apologized, they weren't going to but after he took away the money then they gave everyone a fake half-hearted apology. Nobody really bought it but decided it was more important to deal with all the new slayers than two petty bitches who didn't want to grow-up.

Surprisingly the three amigos as they were calling themselves these days had very little problems sharing a condo. There were the normal arguments over wet towels on the floor and empty milk cartons in the fridge but overall life was good. The fought all the big bads that attempted to end the world without breaking a sweat. They all dated a variety of people but kept it all very casual. Each night they did practice helping each other become stronger in different areas-magical, academic, physical, cooking, money management, car matianience, and household upkeep. One night a week was focused on only a single topic at a time and by Dawn was graduating from High School, it was no surprise that Faith managed to get her GED and Xander manged to get over two thirds of the way to a complete of a degree in Biology. While his passion was creating art Xander had a strong desire to still help people and decided that after this last show his art would be a hobby from now on. He had been excepted into a local medical school in the fall and his girls along with Giles were just so proud of him. Dawn was leaning towards a degree in business, both because she found a real interest in it and it was a small tribute to Anya. Come fall they had talked Faith into attending a few classes a local junior college. Once her learning disabilities were diagnosed it made things a lot clearer on ways to help her understand things without the book taking flying jump out a window. Dawn and Xander were trying to subtly push Faith to go into some type of social work, especially those who have learning disabilities or come from abusive homes. At least that was their plans until once again the fates or powerstobe, whatever you want to call them, stepped in the way and redirected the three of them on a very different path. It would be challenging, hard, and at times thankless but the rewards were a place to belong and their own unconditional true loves. Of course like many changes in life, this one didn't happen at a convenient time either, no it happened just as the three of them were about to crawl into bed, or around three in the morning.

* * *

"Would you to stop bickering all ready and just wake them up. You know we can't be down here very long without messing with all sorts of balances." 

"Oh, shut-up! Your just happy because we get to save one of your boyfriends and your home world!"

"HE WAS NOT NOR WILL HE EVER BE MY BOYFRIEND! He was like the older brother I never had! Besides, if I really was in love with him would I be setting him up with at least one guy, maybe two, for a life long romance?! I think not! Besides it's not just my home world that will be saved, it's Daniel's home world too, plus you know damn well that if that world goes so do a bunch of other universes, since it's considered a core universe, including your home world, MISS THING!!!!"

Heavy sighs from the two females and the one male who so far has stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry Rose, your right. Honestly, it's my time of the month, who would have known that even in the afterlife hormones would still effect rational thoughts and feelings." Kate leaned over and gave Rose a hug. Daniel cringed at the mention of a woman's cycle but was glad they had stopped fighting.

"As touching as this scene is maybe you three can tell me what they hell your doing in our living room at three in the morning. Especially you Kate, who I know is dead from a head shot that happened not even two months ago! Tony is still beating himself up over it, wishing it been him and Gibbs is not helping him at all! I get that you need us, Faith, Dawn and myself to go to another universe to stop some big bad from destroying all of existence. So why don't you start make with the explaining and then we'll tell you what are demands will be for doing this quest of the powers." Spoke Xander as he walked down the stairs and came into the living room where the three "ghosts" were standing in shock. Right behind Xander were Dawn and Faith, both carrying several packed bags of clothing and weapons. "Oh don't panic too much, we all were part of a slayer dream Faith had a couple days ago and have been expecting you. So what's the situation, the dream was really vague."

Daniel, Kate, and Rose looked at each a little unsure what to do now or who should explain things. Finally Rose stepped forward since the first part of their talks dealt with her old friends.

"I come from a universe where instead of supernatural problems, we have aliens and rifts in time&space. One such rift is in Cardiff in the United Kingdom near their Millennium center. Right beneath is a organization called Torchwood that helps protect and hide aliens and their technology from the people. Think a little like Men In Black, but they have pills instead of the flashy memory device to erase your memory of the strange. Anyway a few demons over the years managed to find their way to my universe and world, one was trapped under the city of Cardiff, well his hench man who can jump around time and make ghosts appear, is working on tricking the members of Torchwood to open the Rift. There is only one man who is fighting and knows it's wrong, my wonderful substitute big brother, who goes by the name Captain Jack Harkness, his real name was lost to him when the time agency he worked for back in the 51st century erased a good junk of his memory. It's a long complicated story that he'll have to tell you, anyway he met up with me and a friend called. The Doctor, the last of his species-Time Lords, anyway Jack was made immortal with us. He can be killed but he'll come back to life, he's bitter about it. That's one part I'm hoping you can help him with, learn to accept that cause he really does have a higher purpose. All of you who agree to go will have your aging slowed down dramatically, every year for your body will equal 100 years in real time, except for the mate of Jack's who will become the same type of immortal he is. Anyway, where was I in my explanation, or yeah, we need you to stop them from opening the rift because it will not only release this really bad demon that feeds on life but they won't be able to re-close the rift and it will tear apart my old universe first before moving on and devouring all universes everywhere. Due to mutiny that will be caused by the jerks trying to open the rift, Jack will really need the three of you to help run Torchwood for a while until either the old workers snap out of it or new people are trained. Once that happens you will most likely be sent to Colorado in that same world and for that explanation I turn to Daniel. But let me add one last thing, Jack has turned bitter but he really is very fragile; he desperately needs love and family to care for him again. Before you go I'll have a letter for you to give him that might help," finished Rose sadly.

"Thanks Rose, I'm known in that world as Dr. Daniel Jackson, also known in the academic world as that pyramid alien crackpot. See I was able to figure out that in ancient times a certain type of alien used the pyramids as landing sites and well it's this big long story. Anyway know that for the most part it's not widely known but I was tracked down by the US government to help them work on a project called "Stargate". The aliens left this device that allows you to travel to different alien worlds, of course this also lead the bad guys to finding us and we've been fighting them ever since. But like Rose said that will come later in your mission, the most important part is stopping the rift from opening and saving Torchwood, along with Jack Harkness, Once done you'll go and help the fight in space against the Goul'd(snake bad guys), the Ori(wannabe gods too), and the Wraith(space vampires). It hasn't be decided for sure yet but you may also be asked to travel to Atlantis. It my world Atlantis was a city lost, that parts true, but it wasn't destroyed, just abandoned, and it was in another galaxy, the Pegasus galaxy. I've been told my time in the afterlife is actually going to be short this time around, I'll be sent back to my world and my Jack, General Jack O'Niell. I'll send a letter with you also if you agree, that has more details and explanations for the parties in the Stargate program that will need convincing to let you help. I just want to say thank you ahead of time for trying to save our world and for all the times you've saved this one, because if this world falls so would have mine eventually. So Thank You!" grinned Daniel with a large smile at three ex-scoobies.

"I don't have some big speech for you. I'm really just here to prove this is one the up and up and not some belated trick by the first since Xander knew me in life. I'm also to act as the go between for you between the worlds and also between the powers that be. So, lets hear your demands and get this show on the road as quick as possible" said Kate.

"Okay, we've been talking about this since the slayer dreamer. We have to two crucial parts that must be agreed too for us to go. The first being that the powers block Willow and all other demons/witches from this world into being able to contact us or retrieve us from the other universe. She does it now, if they need something fixed Willow will use her power to drag me back to Cleveland to fix a crossbow or a door without asking first. Once we leave this world we don't want to have contact with anyone from here ever again unless we initiate it, which is highly doubtful. The second crucial part is that Tony DiNozzo goes with us. We don't like how Gibbs is treating him and have seen the future, Gibbs ex is coming back and he will ignore Tony for her, but still expect Tony to be ready for sex on the side. Also a Ari's sister will be taking your place at NCIS, and she's going to be a real bitch to Tony and no one will stop her. Now as to to minor things they-" but Xander was interrupted by the doorbell.

Everyone was a little surprised and shocked that someone would ring the doorbell in the middle of then night and none of them were expecting anyone. Faith went over and opened the door and let out a happy shriek when she saw who it was, stepping back she let the two people enter. Everyone else in the room gasped when they saw three men and one female walk into the room, each was carrying a large suit case. One of the men looked very depressed and weak and was curled into the side of the larger man who was holding him protectively.(In real life Carmine Giovinazzo who plays Danny Messer is 5'9'' and Eddie Cahill who plays Don Flack Jr is 6'2'', so it works out perfectly anyway.) The female was hovering near the other male, though she looked like a stereotypical goth she had strong intelligence shinning through her eyes. The other male just happened to be the one they were speaking about, Tony DiNozzo.

"Umm, hi Xander, Dawn and Faith. I'm here because my great-grandmother visited me in a dream and told me that I was going to be going a great journey with you guys to a new world were aliens exist and where I would finally find my soulmate. I was also told to pick-up Danny Messer since he was being emotionally abused by his boss and coworkers, along with being in danger from the mob. So taking him to another universe would protect him from both. However, when I showed up at his apartment, his best friend Don Flack Jr, was there trying to convince Danny not to kill himself. Don then invited himself along when I told him why I was there for Danny, I checked quickly and it appears they are soulmates so yes both have to go together. And when I was leaving my place with a suitcase Abby showed up and figured out I was leaving for good and insisted she come with me, she still insisted after I told her there would be no coming back. So here we all are, packed and ready to go start our new lives," exclaimed Tony nervous. "Oh and Kate it's good to see you again, I'm glad your happy working for the powers now."

"Thanks Tony and we are almost ready to send you guys, just have to wait for the other demands since it's obvious that the four of you were meant to go with them. And don't worry Xander, once your gone the powers will make sure nobody from this universe can contact you without you making contact first. That goes for Willow, Gibbs and Mac too. So let's hear the rest Xander, times a wasting," smirked Kate.

"Well, those were the two crucial things. Let's see, you promised we'd slow on aging or stopping aging all together, no willow contact is great, we've got Tony now along with his friends, We also would like all the money and bank accounts we have in this world to be transferred to the next, along with proper identification and histories that will be able to verified by who ever needs to without look suspicious, especially if we are going to be working with the US military at some point. Actually instead of a bunch of accounts if you could set up one main account where you take all the money from everyone that's going from this world and put it in the next." Xander looks at Rose.

"Give me a moment," Rose closes her eyes and focuses her for a moment before opening them again, "Done, the access information will be in the office at the house you will all share in Cardiff and so will all identification paper work you'll need. We did have to sell the stocks that belonged to Xander, Don and Tony. Also, yes both Tony and Xander have a large amount of money that neither of them want, both gained it through the death of loved ones, so please don't try to fight the fact that it's all communal money now, it's not charity! Also we will be giving a lot of you the same last name so that it appears your all one family, Danny and Don you will have a marriage certificate showing since it's legal in the UK, later you can have another ceremony if you want. The last name we decided to go with though so if your wondering the total worth of the seven of you is around thirty-four million. So your new last name is Ackerman, which means the brave, firm, unyielding man. We felt that fit all of you very nicely. First names will stay them same, less chance you'll forget your new persona that way. We did try to stick as close to what your were familiar with in this world but that wasn't always possible as you'll find out when you arrive. Now any other requests before we send you on your way, time is off the essence."

The travelers looked around at each and slowly shook their heads. Everyone put their bags in the pile in the middle of the room and watched as the vanished, the bags being sent ahead to their new house. Then Danny, Don, Tony, Abby, Dawn, Faith, and Xander made a circle and held hands while their three "ghosts" started to chant. Soon a large bright light filled the room and when it the light was gone so were the seven people.

* * *

Not even a minute after that the front door was kicked in and their stood Willow, Buffy, Mac Taylor and Jethro Gibbs. 

"Your too late! They are gone and beyond your reach forever. You can no longer hurt them, abuse them, use them and call on them when its convenient for you! Someday you might realize what you've all truly lost today but tough shit! You had your chance but instead of appreciating the beautiful souls you attempted to destroy them! So fuck you!" Shouted Daniel at them before flipping them off. Kate and Rose were a little surprised at Daniel's outburst but they new he'd been treated crappy at times in his previous life.

"He's right, the powers made sure that no matter what type of magic you try, those seven are now beyond your reach forever. At know that even in death you won't be reunited with them! Jethro, you really disappointed me, you had a chance to make Tony yours! He could loved all of you but instead you pushed him away! And now you've lost Abby and him, forever, you total jackass! And you, Mister Taylor are a self righteous jerk! Like you never screwed up, never made a mistake when you were younger?! And Danny's mistakes weren't even his own, just the bad luck of being born into a mobbed up family! He fought hard to get away from that life and got hell from both sides for it. He really respected you and was even thinking of starting to trust you when Sonny had to open his mouth. What I don't understand is why you would believe a criminal over Danny! Well you can try to explain to Flack Senior how you drove away his son by being a jackass to his best friend and possible lover! And once again Mr.Taylor, just like Gibbs, you threw away your chance for a second shot of love and happiness. By the way when you die your wife is planning on slapping the hell out of you for a few years! Same with you Gibbs, boy is your daughter pissed at your behavior, she really like Tony. Now neither of you will ever get these men back but you still have a chance to fix your lives and find happiness, maybe you'll even be lucky and the powers will give you two a third shot at love. But this time really think before you act, don't let fear dictate your actions! And Gibbs, for heaven's sake don't repeat bad behavior, as in don't get involved with any more exes that might show up!" drawing in a deep breath Kate turned to look at the Slayer and Witch. "As for you two, I'm not sure I can think of the words to describe how disgusting I find you both, your the equivalent to snail slime in my eyes! Now while Gibbs and Mr.Taylor unknowingly did damage, out of fear and stupidity, plus male pride, the two of you knew exactly what you were doing! You deliberately set out to hurt Xander and Faith as much as possible but especially Xander! That boy was nothing but faithful to the both of you! Even though neither of you will ever acknowledge it, he saved your lives several times! Don't you dare snort in amusement little miss thing! Yes, the boy lied about Willow telling you to kick Angelus's ass when she was actually performing the spell to re-soul him, so what! He did it to save the whole world, you self centered whore! He had no idea if Willow would be able to do it, especially since she had tried and failed before, and if Buffy had any hope that Angel would come back she wouldn't have fought with everything! AND DON'T LIE AND SAY THAT SHE WOULD! How many times did she face Angelus and not dust him?! How many people did he kill simply because she wanted her boyfriend back?! She would have let the world end if she thought Angel would come back. Yes, she knew it was him when stabbed him but the portal was already open and besides it was the the 'slayer' that stabbed him, not the real Buffy part. And even then she ran, abandoning her duty. So to keep making Xander suffer for protecting the world is just plain STUPID! But it doesn't matter anymore because no matter what you try, what magics or even demonic wishes, nothing will bring them back to this world. Not that you really care but in the world they were sent they will all find true love and happiness. They will still fight and save the planet but along the way they will live long lives filled with much happiness, love, and even children. So, maybe someday you can be happy for them, but I doubt, doesn't matter, they are all safe from you! So goodbye!" With that all three ghosts vanished.

Jethro Gibbs and Mac Taylor looked at each both feeling the losses. Nodding to each they turned and left deciding to go to a bar and share their sorrows with a person who might actually understand. It made the powers happy that at least those two were actually listening and taking a small step towards healing. Meanwhile, Willow and Buffy were busy destroying everything that had been left behind in the apartment. Both women were furious and determined to find away to bring them back, if only to yell at them. But the powers were true to their words. The girls tried for many years but were never able to bring Dawn, Faith, and Xander back. They, Buffy and Willow, turned into bitter, angry, old women that lived in the house that kids were always afraid to go near, because the evil "witches" lived there and died there, just the two of them, alone, because even Angel and Giles got tired of their anger towards those that had left them and moved away too.

However for Xander, Dawn, Faith, Tony, Abby, Danny, and Don things were just getting started as they landed in flash of light in the middle of Torchwood 3's underground base.

End Prologue

* * *

Thanks for reading and I would love feedback. I'd also like to know who you would like to see Faith, Tony and Abby paired up with from either Torchwood, Doctor Who, Stargate-SG1 or Stargate-Atlantis. 


	2. Chapter 1

Learning to Live Instead of Exist

Written By: Mistress Titania

Beta: Neviditelny

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Torchwood, Doctor Who. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI-New York, Navy-NCIS, Stargate-SG1 or Stargate-Atlantis, they belong to to own creators and distribution companies. I make no profit off this and write only for my own pleasure.

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Xander/Ianto/Jack, Dawn/Toshiko, Don Flack jr/Danny Messer, Jack O'Neill/Daniel Jackson, Gwen/Owen

Characters who are single so far: Faith, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Scuito, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Carson Beckett, Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth Weir, Paul Davis, Teal'c, Jonas Quinn, Cameron Mitchell, Jon(clone of Jack O'Neill), The Doctor, Martha Jones and anyone else you the reader want to see from either Torchwood, Doctor Who, Stargate-SG1 or Stargate-Atlantis.

Spoilers: All seasons of BtVS, first season of Torchwood in particular the last two episodes, right around Tanglewood episode of CSI-New York and up to Twilight of Navy-NCIS, Up to first couple episodes in Season 9 of Stargate-SG1,and all of Season 2 in Stargate-Atlantis, Doctor Who Season 3.

Warning: Will contain slashy threesome sex scenes eventually, some femslash and hetero hinted at; OOC(especially Gwen, Owen, Samatha, Buffy, and Willow);

Summary: Xander is called upon by a power-to-be and sent to another universe to save our world and theirs, along with the bonus of finding love and happiness.

* * *

Notes: The ages and height I'm taking from the actors, as according to but I'm changing the ages for the Buffy characters, I'm making up Dawn's age, Xander's I got by making him 18 when they graduated in '99 and I decided to make Faith around 15 when she appeared on the show, I think that was the typical age of how old a slayer was when they were activated;

The ages of all the characters in my fic are going to be as follows-Dawn-18, Tony is 38, Danny is 33, Don is 29, Abby is 38, Xander is 26 , Faith is 24, Owen is 32, Gwen is 28, Rhys is ?, Jack is 40(at least that's the age we'll say he was when he was made immortal), Ianto is 25, Toshiko is 31, Daniel is 36, General Jack is 57, John is 40, Rodney is 39, Carson is 38, Teyla is ?, Ronon is 27, Elizabeth is 37, Teal'c is 42, Jonas is 35, Paul is 40, Cameron is 44, and Jon(cloned O'Neill) is 19.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was pure and utter chaos in the underground base of Torchwood. Everybody was screaming at Jack that the rift needed to be opened completely and he was trying in vain to talk them out of it. Deciding that time was running out, Owen pulled out a gun that he had stolen from Jack's desk and quickly pointed it directly at his head. Jack just stared up from the floor, both at the gun and the team that had betrayed him. The team moved to stand behind Owen, showing him their support. It hurt that they had all turned on him but what really ripped Jack's heart out was Toshiko's and Ianto's betrayal. Jack had finally started to let himself feel again, let himself love again, and even let himself hope again. Toshiko had become a sister to him, and slowly but surely, Ianto was becoming Jack's lover, not just another sexual partner, but a true lover. All that was destroyed now, because none of the team apparently ever really trusted him. If opening the rift didn't have the major chance of ending the entire existence of time and space, then Jack would have been more than happy to let them kill him and open it. Pretending to be dead would give him a chance to start a new life, since this one seemed to be ruined.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by a bright light that appeared in the space between him and Owen. Everyone in the room closed their eyes, as it kept getting brighter and brighter. When the light vanished a few seconds later, the members of Torchwood were shocked at what had been left behind. Seven humanoids stood there, each holding a suit case and backpack; three females and four males. They all appeared to have modern American in clothing and hair styles.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to point guns at people, especially the good guys?! Actually, using guns period is rude! It's a wimpy way to kill someone, hands off killing; you don't even have to see the blood or the face of your victim, especially if you use a sniper scope. No offense to the cops with us, but I much prefer hand-to-hand combat." This was spoken by the youngest of the group. She appeared to be around 5'7'', but came across as taller because of the laced-up black high heeled boots she wore. Her long hair was dyed a rainbow of colors and piled atop her head so a few pieces framed her face. Her outfit was a plain black baby t-shirt and a pair of blue jean capris, her toned stomach, exposed allowing everyone to see her pierced belly button. With a wave of her hand, the gun that Owen had been holding vanished.

While she'd been talking and distracting everyone, one of the men started quickly chanting. The members of Torchwood, except for Jack, found themselves forced to sit down on chairs that appeared behind them, and moments later were tied at the wrists and ankles to those very same chairs. Then the man chanted something again, and Billis appeared trapped inside a bubble. The man who had been chanting nodded to his companions. The blonde female in leather gently moved the other two women in the party over to the computers and whispered something in their ears. They both nodded, and quickly went to work shutting down the rift and putting in better security programs to prevent the rift from being opened again by Torchwood. Two of the three remaining men, who had police badges visible on their belts, slowly moved closer and wrapped their arms around each other's waists, nuzzling. The final man, a pretty boy dressed in a suit, worked on moving all the luggage and bags the seven had brought into conference room.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTERS! WE NEED TO OPEN THE RIFT TO SAVE THE WORLD!" screamed Owen, as he struggled to get free from the chair. "I don't know who the hell you are or where you came from but you're going to be in a huge amount of trouble once I get free! You are condemning this world to be destroyed if we don't open that rift in the next five minutes!"

"Dude, were you dropped repeatedly on the head as a child?! How stupid can one person be?! We know Jack explained to you idiots the incredible dangers of opening the rift; it's not for mere mortals to control! And besides, you were being tricked into opening the rift because it would allow the demon Abaddon that is buried beneath Cardiff to get free," growled Dawn at Owen and the rest of the team. She smirked as they all paled, as they remembered the research Ianto had done earlier which had mentioned how horrible Abaddon was. She went back to typing with Abby, and they finished their shutdown and update of the security program.

"Yeah, starting to understand how you almost ended the world?! You people all owe Jack a huge apology and lots of 'I'm sorry' cookies. That man in the bubble is not a man, at all but a demon that got trapped here with his boss, Abaddon. He's been working for a very long time to free him. You guys were the first idiots he'd ever gotten to really believe him in a very long time. You're just lucky that Jack was able to stall long enough for the Powers-That-Be to send us here. You were just going to let Owen shoot Jack in the head, step over the dead body of your boss, and go ahead and open the rift! You all need to take a long, hard look at what kind of people you are!

"In the meantime, while we wait to decide if you're going to have your memories erased or not, you will be staying in the brand new cells we made for humans." Dawn pointed to a new wall that had appeared. Each cell looked like a single hotel room with a simple bathroom attached. She walked over to the demon in the bubble and flipped him off. "Hey, Jackass, give it up, your ex-boss, the lord of wish demons will be here to pick you up later tonight, and he'll deal with your punishment. You're in major trouble!" She smirked as Billis whimpered and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Listen little girl, you really don't know what type of things you're messing with," Owen said, as he once again tried to talk his way out of trouble. "Jack, do something, you idiot! Don't just sit there and let them treat us like this! Hello, you're supposed to be protecting us! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO SOMETHING!"

While all this was going on, Jack had stayed on the floor where the last punch from Owen had left him, and curled himself into a ball. While he was vaguely aware of what was going on, for the most part, he'd retreated into his mind. Hearing the anger in Owen's voice caused him to start rocking, and he wrapped his arms around his knees. His inner pain started to escape, as tears began to run down his face.

"I really have had enough of your mouth! You are a little brat that needs a good spanking and his mouth washed out with soap!" With a small show of power, Xander had Owen gagged tightly with a scarf. "All of you should really be ashamed at your behavior! Jack has always been there for you! He gave all of you second and third chances! And how do you repay him? By attempting to kill him! By dismissing every piece of knowledge that his years and years of experience have given him! So what if there are some secrets he hasn't told you? He's your boss, not your child; he's allowed to have some personal secrets! I know you all didn't tell him every one of your dirty little secrets. Once we get Jack stabilized again, we'll let him decide what your punishments will be, and if we'll erase you memories of Torchwood.

"Of course from what little I saw in the visions, I have to say that I'm most disappointed in Ianto's and Toshiko's behavior. Out of everyone, the both of you know that there is much more to Jack than what he shows to the world; that's all just a mask for protection. Toshiko, did what happened in the 1940s mean nothing to you?! Did Jack not do everything in his power to protect you and keep you safe? You know damn that well he did! You know that he promised to take care of you if you couldn't get back to the proper time! Yet, when the chips were down, you didn't return the favor! Instead, you turned your back on him! You really need to think about what honor means to you and what type of person you want to be!

"And you, Ianto, who fought to keep you a part of Torchwood after you betrayed everyone by keeping Lisa in the basement?! Jack might have been hard on you at the time, but later he fought to prevent you from losing your job! Do you know that Jack could really have allowed himself to love you? In his very long life, there have been less than a handful of people that truly stole Jack's heart. Yes, he enjoyed the sex, but that's very different than giving his heart to someone. When Jack's in love, he gives everything to that person, and no, he doesn't cheat!" Xander glared at Gwen, who had been about to open her mouth. He waved his hand and she was now gagged, too. "I really hope you people use this time to think about what you've done."

With another wave of his hand, Xander sent them all into the cells and slammed the doors. Their gags and restraints were removed once the doors were locked. In his cell, Ianto was starting to have his own breakdown as he realized what a fool he'd been for listening to Owen and the others instead of Jack. It was killing him to think that he had lost the last shot he had at happiness. He could see Jack from his cell, and even though he had no right to, Ianto still longed to give Jack the comfort he had received after Lisa's death. Toshiko was also feeling an enormous amount of regret and shame. Rhys was furious withGwen, his soon to be ex-girlfriend, because if what that man had said was true, then she was not the woman he thought she was. Only Gwen and Owen still thought that they had behaved okay, and were furious at being yelled at. They also were angry that Jack had done nothing to stick up for them.

Dawn and Abby smiled at Xander and gave him a thumbs up as they finished with the computers. The rift was now closed for good and it would take lots of work to open it again. Faith, Tony, Don, and Danny had moved to the conference room with the luggage, and were reading a couple of newspapers to learn about their new home world. Abby and Dawn joined them after they gave Xander a hug of encouragement. Xander took a deep breath and walked up to where Jack was still curled up, crying.

* * *

Jack slowly lifted a hand to wipe away some of his tears. He lifted his head and looked around a bit surprised that Owen hadn't shot him yet. He was even more surprised when he realized that the computers were back in standby mode. Jack uncurled himself, sat up, and started looking around for his team. It shocked him to see that they were in some sort of cells that had appeared out of nowhere, nice cells, but cells nonetheless. He suddenly remembered that there had been a bright light and that seven strangers had appeared all of which had agreed with him that opening the rift was a bad thing. Jack noticed that one of the men was sitting next to him, just watching. The man noticed that Jack appeared to be aware of his surroundings again. Jack was in for another surprise when the man suddenly pulled him onto his lap, cuddling him.

"I'm Xander Harris. My friends and I are here to help you save this world. We're from another universe; we didn't have aliens there. Instead, we had magic and demons. So, now you have some new help, people that believe and trust you. I'll introduce you to the others later, just know for now I have a witch, a chick who's like Wonder Woman called a Slayer, three forensic scientists, and an American detective.

"Now comes the really strange part: see, to get us to agree to come here, the Powers had to promise us a few things. The most important was that we would all find happiness and love. Jack, you're part of that package for me, I would like a chance to get know the real you. Don't worry, when I was sent to this world they made me the same type of immortal that you are. You never have to worry about being alone again Jack, never! The rest of my group was also made immortal, but they all have the option of giving up their immortality if they ever get tired of living. My life is tied to you, when you get your perment death, so will I," explained Xander. During the explanation, he kept rocking Jack gently in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. "Let it out, it's okay. You now have help in being the strong one."

End Chapter 1

* * *

I would love to hear some pairing ideas for those characters that are un-attached at the moment, you can pick from characters that appear in any episode of Doctor Who, Torchwood, Stargate-SG1 or Stargate Atlantis. I'd also like to hear if you'd rather see the eventual Stargate crossover focus on SG1 or Atlantis, it will be then either Torchwood/SG1 or Torchwood/Atlantis, the only Buffy characters are Xander, Faith and Dawn. Thanks for reading and all the wonderful feedback. If someone would like to be my beta who is familiar with Torchwood and Stargate, that would be great. 


End file.
